


Cupcake Kisses

by htbthomas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, ML Fandom Week, ML Fandom Week 2016, POV Adrien Agreste, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Marinette really likes to eat her cupcakes a certain way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For MLfandomweek, Day 1: Reveal/Family

A cupcake appears on the table in front of him and Adrien blinks. "What is—?" he begins to ask, but Nino beside him is calling out, mouth already filled with cake, "Happy birthday, Marinette!"

"Thanks!" Marinette says, eyes crinkling up with happiness as she places a cupcake in front of Alix.

Her birthday? Adrien tries to wish her a happy one, but his words drown in the wave of well-wishes from the rest of the class. He notices Chloe push hers away with a humph and upturned nose, and he frowns. Sabrina, who had already eaten half of hers, sets it down quickly with a feigned look of disgust.

But the rest of the class is devouring theirs, and no wonder, they look amazing. All pastel swirls and sparkles on red velvet. He reaches for his to peel the paper backing off.

Then he hears Alya say, "Where's yours, birthday girl?"

"I gave them all out already," Marinette says, shrugging as he turns to look. She doesn't seem bothered. She lives above a bakery—she gets as much pastry as she wants, right?

"That's just not right," Alya tells her, then calls out to Chloe. "Hey, you off sugar or something?"

Chloe sniffs. "No. Cupcakes are _so_ last year."

"Then give it to Marinette, geez." Alya rises to march over while Chloe rolls her eyes and lifts the cupcake gingerly between two fingers as if it's radioactive. Alya reaches for it, and it slips out of Chloe's fingers, landing face down on the floor.

"Oops," she says, not apologizing. Sabrina giggles behind her hand.

Alya plants her hands on her hips. "I should have expected that from _you_."

"I—" Adrien says, trying to hold off an all-out war. Alya, Chloe and Marinette look up at him. "I actually _am_ off sugar. I have a show tonight." He stands up and places his cupcake in front of Marinette. "Happy birthday."

She looks down at the cupcake, then back up at him, cheeks flaming with color. "A—are you sure? It's for you."

"I'm sure," he says. "You should have cake for your birthday."

After only a moment's pause, she snatches it up. "Thank you!" Her tongue darts out, and she starts to lick the icing from the side, turning the cupcake in a slow circle. He watches her lick the icing into a cone shape, unable to tear his eyes away from her tongue and the almost sensual way the icing slowly disappears into her mouth. He starts to feel hot, his feet are stuck to the floor…

Alya clears her throat. "Eyes back in your head, Adrien." Marinette freezes, tongue still out, realizing the way he's been looking at her, and she gobbles the rest down in two bites.

Nino laughs. "Yeah, need some water, Agreste?"

It's enough to snap him back into motion. He chuckles nervously, palming the back of his hair. "N—no. The cupcakes just look so good. I'm going to have to get one later…"

"Mm hmm," Alya and Nino say in unison.

"Yes!" Mariette says, swallowing. "Promise me you'll get one, you know, after your show."

He nods. Before he sits back down, he sees a speck of icing just on the tip of Marinette's nose. As embarrassed as he is, he has to tell her. "You have a little…?" He waves a finger toward his own nose.

"Oh?" She swipes at the spot with a finger and then pops the tip in her mouth. "Thanks."

He hits his seat with a thump, his legs suddenly weak. _What was that?!_

* * *

The next night, he's anxious to see Ladybug again after a night off. And especially after whatever that was in class with Marinette. _Ladybug_ is the one he loves, the one he wants to watch eating cupcakes! He has a box with him, to try one of the ones he missed from Marinette's shop. 

Mrs. Cheng had sweetly given Adrien several to choose from, but he ended up getting two exactly the same as the one he'd given away. Something about her smile makes him think she already knew which ones he'd pick. 

Ladybug is waiting for him when he arrives. "My lady!" he calls, touching down and bowing grandly, one hand extended with the cupcakes. "For you."

"For me?" she asks, pleased, and takes them from him.

As he rises, he sees that she hasn't opened the box. Instead, she's staring at it with a tilted head and a slightly stunned expression. "Is something wrong?" Does she not like cake?

"Where did you get these?" 

"Just a little shop I go to sometimes. They looked good, so… I thought of you."

She sits down cross-legged, then opens the box in her lap. Her hand pauses with the lid halfway up, and she whispers, "How did you even know?"

He sits beside her, a little unnerved. He expected her to be happy, or dismissive, or anything but this odd mix of wonder and fear. "How did I know what?"

"It was my birthday yesterday…" She lifts one of the cupcakes out and turns it around slowly.

"Really?" What a coincidence—that she and Marinette were on the same day! "I didn't know, but I guess your good luck is rrrrubbing off on me," he says, turning the rolled r into a purr.

His silliness makes her scowl teasingly, and she's back to normal again. She nudges him with a shoulder. "Maybe."

He takes the other one out of the box and peels back the paper to take a bite. "Oh, yeah, these are good."

When he turns to see if she likes hers, he's frozen with shock. She's sliding her tongue across the icing in the same way Marinette did. He finds himself just as fascinated, no, twice as fascinated, watching her slowly remove every speck of it from the top. His costume feels tight and his claws bite into his leg, his own cupcake forgotten.

Then she notices him. "What?"

He swallows. "The way you're eating it…" One coincidence is one thing, two coincidences are something else entirely.

She shrugs. "I've always done that, I guess. The icing is my favorite part."

And for a third coincidence, there's a speck of icing on the tip of her nose. Instead of telling her, he stretches his own finger toward her nose, and swipes it off on the tip of a claw. She backs up in confusion, and he says, "You had a little…" Then he pops his finger into his mouth to lick it off.

She watches—not annoyed, not skeeved out—but fascinated and intent. Her brows draw together and her lips part. "Ad—"

He swoops in to kiss his name off her lips. It's Marinette! It's always been Marinette, how did he not know? He tastes the sweet icing lingering there, and she responds with a sigh, pulling him closer. When they part, he hovers just a breath away and says, "Happy birthday, Marinette."


End file.
